


Kairos

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bluesbell).



> Prompt: Revolution.

“It was a mutiny, a battle cry, a… a fucking _revolution_!”

“What’s that?” Frank snags a chair, interrupting cheerfully.

“_Rock ‘n roll!”_ Ray answers. “A musical expression of a fight for freedom.”

Gerard is nodding along. “Glory days. Now it’s a bunch of skinny white dudes desperately looking for a cause, something worth screaming for.”

Franks reaches across the sticky Formica table, lugging Gerard in the shoulder. Hard. “What the fuck, Gee? You’re saving lives here, remember?”

Gerard grins sheepishly. “Maybe. Don’t know about changing the world, though.”

_You changed mine_, Frank thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud.


End file.
